Never Have I Ever
by Mato-Gin
Summary: Time to embarrass Kidd in a game of "Never Have I Ever" to prove that he is indeed a certain someone's boyfriend. KidxLaw slash.
1. Starting Out With Two Hands

**A/N:** I tried to keep it T, I really did. Most definitely turning M later on, or is it already an M? If I need to change the rating of this chapter, please tell me and I will. I don't want to get in trouble. Might make some changes since I'm so sleepy posting this up...

**Warning: A few bad language usage and some sexual inferences.**

* * *

**~Never Have I Ever~**

**Chapter 1 - Starting Out With Two Hands**

* * *

"Law! Law, come out, please~" Bepo clawed at the door begging.

The man had locked himself in the room for hours, and he wasn't coming out. There wasn't even a single reply as his roommate pleaded for him to open the door non-stop.

Penguin and Shachi sat in the living room couch of their small apartment just watching as Bepo spiraled into a hole of depression. Shachi so badly wanted to go up there himself, but he knew that he was partly to blame for all of this. Maybe if he had just paid a little more attention, then this wouldn't have happened. Though too much guilt was eating him up to move. His brows folded deeper with each passing second Bepo's voice cried, and he couldn't take it anymore. Before he could even lift a finger though, Penguin beat him to it and got up from the couch.

"Law," Penguin patted Bepo's shoulder to move aside. The albino let out a whimper as he shifted over letting the raven take his place by the door, and the dark haired college student thumped the wall gently to let Law know it was him. He lowered his head tired and guilty as well, but becoming increasingly more tired than guilty at all this mess.

"Come on, Law. Please come out. We're sorry, alright? But we really need to get that essay done. If we don't turn in our project in an hour, that old hag, Kureha is going to fail us, and we'd have to repeat this quarter all over again. Just open this door, and we can work something out."

He let a moment of silence pass by before talking again.

"Law?"

There was a vibration in Penguin's pockets and he took out his phone.

[I already e-mailed her our final draft and powerpoint.]

A pull at the corner of his lips made it into a slight frown as he read the text, and he sighed feeling like a jerk. That wasn't the main point he was trying to get across.

"Law," he tried again. "we're sorry. We wanted to tell you, but -" he suddenly got caught in his own words. "we couldn't. I mean, how were we supposed to?"

There were some rustling of movement behind the locked room and Penguin looked hopefully at the door. Was it really finally going to open? When it was just the sound of the window opening for fresh air, his shoulders deflated.

Damn.

How were they going make to Law open up that door without having to break it down? Penguin couldn't think of any other way as their friend was just so goddamned pissed at them. Maybe they'd have to starve him in there to get him out. He turned around to Shachi and Bepo, but they were completely as worried and stumped as he was. He shook his head thinking of only one other option. Penguin looked at his phone again thankful that at least their panda eyed friend was replying to them in text even if he was intent on not talking to them vocally - it was at least _something_.

He got out from his texting and scrolled down at his phone contacts. His thumb stopped as soon as he got to the name he was looking for, but hesitated to press the call button. Was he really that desperate?

Penguin turned around as he heard Bepo scratching at the door again. A mournful whine came out of his roommate, and he turned to Shachi for help. But Shachi didn't even see Bepo go back to his miserable state. The redhead pulled his cap down over his face as he leaned back in their orange sofa defeated. Penguin couldn't stop sighing.

_Apparently so._

He roamed his thumb over the contact number on his phone screen preparing (any time now) to call the person. There was a deep sense of dislike of what he was about to do. But they needed to do this, he urged himself. He closed his eyes and pressed the call button. A few rings rang for a few seconds and the phone clicked.

"Hello?" a voice answered. "Who is this?"

"This is Penguin. Law's friend."

There was a grunt at the other line. "Who gave you my number?"

"Um, Law did. But look, Law's in trouble right now and he needs you to come to our apartment."

There was some metallic clanging, and someone shouted in the background.

"Law's in trouble?" the voice turned from disgruntled to alarmed. "What happened."

It was a demand, not a question. If he explained the situation though, Penguin knew he'd sound unbelievable and silly so he decided to skip over the whole summary of details.

"Just hurry, I can't explain it to you. I don't have time. Just come,"

"Wh-"

Penguin turned off the phone before he could hear what the other person had to say. He purposely made himself sound urgent to increase the other's worry. He looked at the time which read 11:10 P.M. which meant that it shouldn't take them long to come. Traffic was pretty cleared by now, so maybe about twenty minutes max?

Penguin put his phone away and saw Shachi staring at him with one eye visible through his cap which was still laying on his face.

"Who'd you call?"

* * *

Just like Penguin said, he came bursting through the door right at 11:30 P.M. Both their timing was impeccable, and Shachi was amazed.

"Where is he?" Kidd stomped into the living room without even taking his work boots off. The dirt he accumulated through wearing the steel toed shoes left a slight smudgy trail on the tan carpet.

He looked to the two college students sitting on the orange sofas, but they didn't seem to respond. They looked solemn as if nothing special was going on when here he was, scared out of his freaking mind that something had happened to that dark eyed, sadistic bastard they allowed to be called a medical student. He pretty much had dropped all his things at work and ran out of the workshop as soon as he heard that Law was in trouble and needed him. But where the hell was he? Where was Law? Was he too late?

There was a weird silence, but Kidd pretty much figured it out when he saw the white haired roommate sitting by Law's bedroom. He made a beeline to the bedroom door and twisted the knob, but it was locked. He jiggled the handle a few more times and banged the door with his fists.

"Law!" he screamed.

His banging was so loud, it was sure to have woken some of the neighbors up, but he didn't give a damn. Kidd even kicked the wooden entrance a couple times before he realized that the man might not even be in there.

"Where is he?" he asked again turning to the three roommates.

It was the one with the Eskimo hat that answered him.

"He's in there," the college student assured him, "but he won't come out."

Kidd's muscles relaxed as he confirmed that the other was still alive. But if he's not dead then, "what the hell's wrong with him?" he frowned.

Law better not be hiding in there while he was bleeding copious amounts of blood or something like that, refusing to get help like he often does. Or worse yet, someone was holding him hostage in there. If he was in there with another man…. Kid didn't know what he'd do, or the damage he'll cause.

"He's upset,"

"He's upset?" There was a moment of pause as Kid repeated incredulously. He shifted in his feet and adjusted his jaw trying to control himself lest he beat the hatted duo. "So he's alive?"

The man nodded. Kidd clicked his jaw one more time before calming down entirely. The initial fear he had was now being replaced by something else completely - anger. He looked between the dark haired man and the one with the shades trying to make a decision. He was pretty sure it was the one with the ear flaps that had called him, and he had a mind to bash his face in first.

"You mean to say, you called me here out of work an hour early making me lose a hundred dollars, and made me risk a ticket as I drove here crazy out of my mind all because you said that Law was dying when he's just throwing a fucking tantrum?"

Penguin looked right back at him and nodded. "I didn't say he was dying, but pretty much, yeah."

Kidd rolled his eyes and headed back out the door.

"Fucking waste of time," he grumbled under his breath. "Call me when he actually gets stabbed or something. I'm going back to work,"

"He found out about the tattoo!" Shachi blurted out.

Kidd stopped in his tracks and turned back around.

"You.. you told him about it, didn't you?" Shachi said in a small voice.

Kidd raised a redden brow as Law had _many_ tattoos to talk about until it finally connected in his brain. All of a sudden, everyone's shameful face looked so funny to him that he let out a snorting laugh.

"You mean to tell me didn't know?" a grin widened his face. "That was the first time he saw it?"

The redhead let out another barking laughter as he remembered last night guessing that _that_ was probably when Law found out about it. Penguin frowned at him in disapproval.

"You said you wouldn't mention the tattoo to him," Penguin said disappointed. He was expecting Kid to keep his promise, or more like, he was relying on him to keep it. But in Kid's defense, he didn't actually break it.

"I didn't say anything," he raised his arms clean. "He saw it himself. Guess it's just hard not to see every part of your body when you're doing it infront of a bathroom mirror."

All the guys in the room widened their eyes, and Kid smirked in triumph.

"Oh god," Penguin and Shachi turned their heads connecting Law's stay at Kid's house yesterday, hands covering their eyes trying to rid themselves of the information overload.

"Don't - don't talk about Law that way!" Bepo spoke up, his face flushed red.

Kidd looked at him, and the way he was reddening up told him that the college student was definitely innocent as could be despite being older. The muscular albino stood up, and he was actually pretty big as his large muscles from being a master martial artist added to his girth. But Kidd was no scrawny punk either; he wasn't intimidated the least bit and actually stiffened up beckoning the challenge. When the albino didn't do anything but stand up from the floor and clench his fists, Kidd huffed and resumed to leaving.

"Whatever. It's not my problem,"

"Wait!" Penguin called out after him. "Aren't you his boyfriend?! Go and talk to him! He hasn't left his room since he came home, and you're pretty much in the same boat as us! If anyone's going to get Law to come out, it's you!"

The last part was a hard thing for Penguin to spit out. He hated to admit it, but they've been trying the whole day to get Law to come out. If he wasn't going to open the door for a friend, then maybe the boyfriend can do better.

"Are you saying that it's _my_ fault that Law got a tramp stamp?" Kidd felt accused. "First of all, I'm not his fucking boyfriend. And second, _you_ guys were the one that got drunk that night and went with him to get the tattoo,"

"Well you were there with us too! And you were sober! You should've done something and stopped us!" Shachi tried to put up an argument, but it was too weak. Really weak considering that they didn't even know who Kid was during the incident.

"What's going on up here?" a new voice came into the room.

All the current occupants stopped their yelling and turned to the open door to see the downstairs neighbors come up to check what was wrong.

"Luffy, Zoro," Penguin called out looking to the pair of undergraduates living beneath them.

The two looked cautious as they scanned the room.

"We heard some banging so we came up to see if there was something wrong," Zoro's eyes stopped on the least commonly found face in the apartment. There was an unnatural silence that fell when they came in which made it so obvious that the medical students and Kidd were arguing about something before they were interrupted. "So… is there something wrong?"

Zoro correctly became wary of Kidd.

For Luffy though, it was the complete opposite. He pushed from behind the green haired teen and jumped to the redhead.

"Kidd! Are you visiting again?! You're not just going to wrestle with Law on the couch like last time I came up here and saw you, are you? I wanna wrestle too!"

"Aw- on the couch?!" Penguin scrambled out of the sofa, a look of disgust squeezing his face.

He stumbled on the coffee table and Kidd let out a smirk.

"And on that table too,"

_Really?_ Penguin looked at him and jerked himself away stumbling on his legs as if he was being repelled by an unnatural force - an unnatural force named Eustass Kid.

"See? You are his boyfriend!" he yelled out pissed that they tainted every corner of their house. Every single damn furniture had Kidd's essence on it, or at least was touched by it, and it was beyond disgusting. But it was proof. Physical proof.

Kidd's lips formed a scowl.

"How many times do I have to say I'm not his boyfriend?!" he growled.

Penguin's morals were pushed to the edge at this point.

"You don't just, er,... wrestle with someone and not be with them!" he changed his words taking careful notice of Luffy's presence. "You just don't!"

"Well I'm not like you," Kidd grunted.

The two fell into a glaring contest when Luffy spoke up.

"He's right, Penguin." Luffy taking Kid's side made the dark haired man take a step back. "They were just wrestling for fun. I wrestle with Zoro all the time, and he's not my boyfriend - Nami is."

Zoro let out a tired breath at the side. "Not _that_ type of wrestling, Luffy,"

"Hm?" the boy tilted his head confused, but no one wanted to explain it to him.

Zoro rubbed the back of his neck wanting to move on. "Look, I don't want to pry into anyone's private relationships or anything, but I know this won't get solved if we just leave and not ask," he looked to Penguin. " So, why are you guys fighting about someone being someone's boyfriend?"

"So he at least_ tries_ to talk to Law to get him out of his room!" Penguin shot a look at Kidd.

"I'm not his boyfriend!"

"He's not my boyfriend!" a loud thump sounded against the wall the same time as Kidd denied it.

Everyone shot their eyes at the sudden sound, and the older college students were amazed and glad that Law finally gave a vocal response.

"See?" Penguin looked to Zoro proving his point. "That was the first time Law's spoken for hours," Never mind that he was still pissed.

"Like I said," Kidd gritted under his teeth tired of repeating himself, "not my problem."

"But you're still part of this!"

Penguin and Kid continued to but heads and started to ensue a yelling match. It was the same argument that Kidd had an obligation to help, and it was retaliated with Shachi, Penguin, and Bepo being the ones that were Law's friends so they were the ones that should do something about it, and why haven't the three done something to solve the problem yet? It was steered to the point where the conversation was basically arguing who was closer to Law, and that that person should be the one to get Law out of his room.

"Quiet!"

The two men stopped arguing and turned to Luffy. The boy had on a frown as he looked back at them.

"It's sounds like you guys are just pushing the responsibility to the other person. Who cares who that is? All of you guys should try together to get him out of his room. Aren't you guys all his friends?"

That shut Penguin up. The man looked to the other two who shared an apartment with him, and they backed down as well turning meek. Unfortunately though, that didn't do it for the flaming redhead.

"Well, I'm not his friend, so…" he turned around to leave.

Luffy didn't agree with that and spoke up again.

"Prove it," he challenged.

Kidd turned to him furrowing his brows. "Prove what?"

"That you're not our nakama,"

Kidd quirked his head disbelieving that even Luffy thought he was friends with that Trafalgar Law. Was everyone in the fucking building so keen on him saying that he was indeed in some type of relationship with that guy? Was that the only way he could leave?! He studied the faces around the room, and even the green haired guy who was living with Luffy made to block his exit out the door. Kidd cursed quietly in his head.

But Luffy said "our friend" not "Law's friend." There was a hint of hurt beneath Luffy's frown, and Kidd knew that the boy had taken it personally when he said he didn't have anything to do with the medical student. By the look on the teen's face, he wasn't kidding. The boy put his hands up with an intent gaze.

"If we aren't able to put down all your fingers in a game of 'Never Have I Ever,' then you can leave."

Kidd gave a snort. "What kind of game is that?"

Was Luffy joking?

"It's when one person in a group confesses to something they've never done before. If someone else in the room has done that something, then that person who's done it have to put one of their fingers down. The first person who puts all their ten fingers down loses. And if we're able to make you put all your fingers down," Luffy was addressing Kid on this one, "then you have to admit that your Trafal-guy's friend!"

Kidd gave the raven haired teen a look as that was one of the most stupidest games he ever heard.

"Obviously, all the questions are going to be about Law," Zoro clarified.

Kid shook his head and resumed to walking out the door. "How about, no." he glared at the green haired guy to move aside.

He shoved Zoro with his shoulder and made his first step outside when Shachi yelled over his head.

"If you leave now, then you admit to being Law's boyfriend!"

Kidd froze at that. He quickly made a one-eighty to make a death glare at the shaded college student. If looks could kill, then every person in the whole room would have gone and died to heaven already. When were they going to fucking stop calling him that?! And the damn Shachi guy was announcing it to the whole world! He was pretty sure that his yell was heard by all the other apartment tenants.

Shachi managed to not flinch and stood his ground.

Kidd stepped back inside the apartment and slammed the door. If he left, then he was in a relationship with Law. If he stayed, then that meant he was still in a relationship with Law. He calmly walked over and sat down on the orange sofa no one else wanted to sit at. Everyone stared at him for his next move.

"Fine," he sat there rigid as if someone came close to him, he was going to attack the unluckily stupid soul. "Let's play your stupid game. I'll show you that I don't have any reason to talk to Law,"

"Yeah~ Let's play!" Luffy quickly brightened. He jumped up and sat down on the floor all pumped up forming a circle next to Kidd.

Penguin glowered at him cautiously before taking a step close. Everyone else followed lead and completed the ring, even Bepo took his place in the game. Penguin and Zoro were the ones that ended up sitting next to the boyfriend in trial, but the hatted male and marimo didn't take a seat on the couch though, and instead settled themselves on the carpet next to Kidd's legs. The way they were congregated, it looked like a bunch of kids gathered around for story time.

"I get to say something first," Penguin demanded.

Kidd and Penguin beamed at each other, and there was a dark look that filled the medical student's eyes as he was hell bent on making Kidd take his fill of guilt in all of this. All six of them put up their ten digits as he started them off.

"Never have I ever given Law a tattoo."

Kidd saw it coming and put the first finger down.

"Woah! You drew one of Law's tattoo's?!" Luffy shouted surprised. "That's cool! Which one did you do?!"

Penguin looked at him expectantly. This was the part when Kidd was supposed to confess, but hell if he was supposed to feel accountable for what he did. Kidd actually drew up a smile as he answered.

"I drew it on his good spot."

There was another loud bang against Law's wall, and Kidd was the only one that got his own joke. For a moment, everyone had forgotten that Law could hear their conversation perfectly in his room through the thin walls. Clearly, they had been reminded not to make the mistake again. Well, mostly the reminder was for Kidd.

The reminder proved useless though as it only let the redhead wallow in his own satisfaction. Kidd's smile became wider knowing that Law was warning him to shut up as he was the only one that knew how sensitive the medical prodigy was on his lower back. The very prodigy was probably wishing him, at this very moment, the most painful death available to man.

And it felt so good.

* * *

_*Flashback to a couple months ago_

"Law!" Shachi called after his best friend. He stumbled in the city streets bumping into a woman apologizing and resumed to quickly striding again since that Law - that Law was just too damned fast even when drunk.

His friend continued walking on entering a crowd, and he hurried his pace to catch up to him.

"Law! I - _hic_ - think that - that we should call - call a cab home,"

Shachi was so goddamned intoxicated himself that he couldn't even form a sentence correctly anymore. He pulled on Law's shirt to stop him from walking and getting away from him any further, and they both stumbled off to the edge of the sidewalk too drunk to stand straight. Luckily, a pole was there, and he grabbed onto it to keep them from falling. The slight jerk he had from stumbling made Shachi want to throw up, and he threw his arm at the streets wanting nothing more than to get home.

"Taxi! Taxi!" he yelled, and the people passing by stared at him slur.

A few cars passed by until an actual cab pulled up, and he opened the door. Right at that moment, he remembered there were actually supposed to be three of them that went to go drinking together.

"Oh wait. Penguin," he finally thought of his other friend they left behind. He rubbed at his head frustrated. "Peng's... Penguin's still at the bar. Wha - Ugh… we can't leave without him,"

Shachi turned back looking for any signs of the dark haired man with his hat and red fluff ball attached at the top, but all he found were the blinding neon city lights. His brows knit together as they stood in front of an unfamiliar French restaurant, the sidewalk streaming with strangers. He couldn't recognize where they were.

But, weren't they at the bar just a few seconds ago? Penguin was supposed to come out any minute now yelling at them for leaving him when he just went to the restroom. Shachi's brain felt hazy. And… and when did that sign get there? And that pole. What an interesting pole… Shachi found himself getting interested at a stop sign right next to him that he didn't notice before. He had an urge to go over and touch it when Law draped his arm over his shoulder and pulled himself close.

"Hey, Shachi," Law's breath stank full of alcohol. "You know what I've always wanted to do? I've always wanted to get a tattoo,"

The redhead lifted his eyes confused and shifted his pupils at Law's arm. "You already have a tattoo right here," he wiggled the tan arm thinking Law silly. "And here," he was about to reach for the other forearm when Law moved it to slam the cab door shut.

"Not _there_," Law said annoyed. "On my back,"

Shachi let out a laugh. "Sorry, but if you get another tattoo, you'd literally be a walking piece of art,"

Law didn't answer as he suddenly caught mute staring off at a distance. After a few seconds, a small smile crept up his face and he leaned in the passenger window to tell the taxi driver off. "Sorry, but we're not going home yet,"

Shachi nodded as he blankly watched Law wave goodbye to the taxi cab as his friend's words took a while to comprehend in his mind. When it did, his head snapped.

"Wait. What? Wait!"

The redhead tried to grab at the car as it took off. The yellow cab sped off to the distance and melded into the wave of unknown cars as it got lost in the midst of traffic.

"How are we going to get home?" Shachi turned to his drunken friend.

His question made Law smile even wider.

"We're not. You're coming with me to get a tattoo."

Shachi opened his mouth in protest when he noticed Law looking straight across the street in a fixed gaze. He followed to where he was staring at, and found a small black building with huge windows. Right at the top were big bold letters glowing in red gothic: "Grand Line City Ink."

Grand Line's notorious tattoo parlor.

* * *

"Eight hundred fifty," Kidd told her the finishing price as he wiped off any lingering excess ink.

This was actually the seventh time she came to finish so it was, in actuality, only an seventh of the total cost for her full-back tattoo.

The woman pushed herself up from the work bed and turned herself around; her arm held the blanket close to her chest to hide the front of her body as she had taken off her bra for the inking process.

"Damn, hon. You do charge a lot," she smirked. "You sure we can't arrange a little something to lower that price a bit?"

Kidd put the needles away trying to ignore her obvious flirting with him. She had been passing on more than suggestive comments for the past two hours, and Kid, being himself, would've jumped on the invitation if it were any other situation, but he had made it a rule for himself that he wouldn't get himself involved with any of his customers.

"Final price," he told her.

The woman frowned a bit, but dropped it. Though she wasn't the only one who wasn't a bit disappointed. Kidd had to admit, she was pretty hot, and he hadn't gotten laid ever since he got into college. He would've laid her out right there and then if this wasn't his workplace, but when was he going to get this opportunity again for a quick fix for his needs?

His schedule was so busy that he didn't even have time for any of that back at the university, and heck, the only reason he was here working was because Killer had gotten himself sent to the hospital from a biking accident. His friend called needing someone to watch over the shop, and technically, it was them that started the shop together in the first place a few years back, so he had to come over and help. This was something he and Killer built together.

"So much~" the woman muttered under her breath.

Kidd didn't even try to hide a glance as he straight out glazed his eyes on his female customer when she got off the bed, still without her shirt on, and checked herself out infront of the mirror. She gave a sharp perk to her shoulders and turned back to him.

"But damn if you aren't well worth it,"

She reached over to her purse and pulled out a stash of cash, all twenties and a ten, and handed it to him. He took the money from her, but she wouldn't let go of him just yet.

"You sure you don't want to take a little time off to get to know me?" she leaned in close and traced a seductive finger up his chin. "I'll make sure that you'll have a good time,"

Her voice was laced with lust. The redheaded teen closed his eyes as his seventeen year old, hormone filled mind sent messages straight down to his pants.

"I'll pass," he wrapped his hand around her wrist before anything happened and moved it aside.

She gave a "hmph," as she pulled her hand back and made to put her shirt back on. She threw the blanket back on the bed, grabbed her purse, and stomped out the door, her heels clacking angrily from the rejection.

Ah, hell… Her face was ugly anyway.

He waited for the sound of her footsteps to completely quiet before he let out a frustrated grunt. Kidd pinched the bridge of his nose, his sexual frustration working at its best as he leaned against the armrest of the chair.

Ugh… Why did he have to work today?! He should've closed early or something. He could be out there doing something wild and getting laid, instead of frustrating himself! And the damn woman had to tempt him too. Do you how hard it is to restrain yourself with someone who was already half naked and willing?

God… how long had it been since he'd been with someone? For the past four months, all it's been was math and physics. The only curves he's been seeing and working on for hours were planted in mathematical graphs. Not that he didn't like the subjects, but he seriously needed a break.

His face deepened in annoyance as there were some raised voices outside of his workroom in the main lobby, and he stood up from his seat to go and tell them to shut up. When he got there, he saw Heat talking to a customer. A man with tanned skin dressed in all black, jeans and a dress shirt, and a spotted white hat was arguing with him. On the side was another guy wearing tinted shades and a green cap sitting in one of the lobby chairs, face hazy and nearly knocked out.

The tanned man argued with Heat in perfect speech, but the way he moved and swayed, Kidd could tell he was drunk. Heat once again told the man to leave, but he wouldn't.

"Hey," Kidd barked taking the matter into his own hands. "Didn't you hear? We don't take drunks. Come back here when your sober. I don't want you coming back the next day about how you don't want the damn tattoo we gave you,"

The tanned man turned to look at him. Eyes slow, it seemed like he didn't even hear what Kidd said. There was a pause as the customer looked him over probably trying to comprehend the new person that showed up, and he gave a lazy smile. He stumbled over tripping, his arms grabbing around Kidd's neck before he fell.

"I want you," the man raised his head. He was the perfect height so that his nose almost touched Kidd's lips.

He let out a breath that cooled Kidd's skin strongly smelling of alcohol. The grey irises stared into his own golden red, and something in them made Kidd tolerate this clingy touch. There was a twinkle in them though, perhaps mischievousness as the man leaned close to his ear and whisper.

"to do my tattoo."

It sent a shiver down Kidd's neck and into his spine. To say that wasn't one hell of a sexy voice would be lying.

The man blew into his ear tickling the sensitive nerves, and as if for asserted assurance, he added, "I'll pay."

Kidd, out of natural impulse, raised his shoulder up to his ear to rub off the fluttering tickle, and his reaction curved a haughty grin from the customer as the tanned man pulled away, his hand tracing Kidd's chest before he completely tore all contact. A playful cheekiness filled the man's face, and Kidd didn't even know he was held in a stare until Heat called his name.

"Kidd," the redhead turned toward his friend snapping out of it. The blue haired male made a tilting motion with his neck asking whether or not he should throw the two guys out.

Kidd stared back at their unusual customers and hell, maybe it was because he hadn't gotten any type of action in a long time, but the dark man started to look nice in his tight fitting clothes. The denim hugged the lean thighs just right, and his shirt collar was partly unbuttoned to reveal just enough skin to show the sharp lines of his collarbones.

"He said he'll pay," Kidd went against his second rule at work, to never take drunks.

Instead of kicking the two hatted men out, some unnatural force had made him ask what design the guy wanted. The tanned man looked at him as if Kidd played into his little scheme, but don't get Kidd wrong, this was his job and he was a customer. He was only doing what Killer would've done as well.

Heat pointed to a design at the wall and took it down handing it to the redhead. It was a design Kidd had made in high school, and it was more of a decoration really. No one had ever chosen it before so the design had stayed on the wall unmoved until now. It was meant to depict a symbol resembling a virus, a darkened circle with protruding lines at the side, with layered curved flowing lines cupping it as the center. The way the lines fanned out, it almost made a heart shape around the the virus symbol.

Kidd looked at his customer again, and for some odd reason, the design fit the man perfectly. After telling him the price and discussing the color, the man agreed and followed him into his work room leaving his friend to sleep in the lobby. Heat assured he'd watch him, and the two went off.

As they got into his work room, Kidd folded the bed the woman had used into a chair again, and settled himself on his own chair.

"So where do you want it?" he asked.

He looked up just in time to see the man barely shrugging off his shirt, the boulders of his shoulders making their appearance. The piece of clothing continued to fall its way down until it finally revealed the slender body hidden underneath. Although he was thin, lean muscles coated the man's arms and back just right. Kidd ran his eyes over the smooth skin, and saw the tattoos the man already had on his arms and hands. His fingers weren't saved from any ink either.

The guy caught him looking and made a show to slip the sleeves off his wrists ever so slowly. Finally getting it off, the man folded his shirt and set it aside on a cleared table near the wall. He then sat down on the chair Kid made for him and spread his long legs against the seat to face the opposite way you normally would.

"I want it on my back," he answered.

Kidd pressed his finger between the man's shoulder blades. "Here?"

"No, here," the man grabbed his hand and set it lower.

"Here?" Kidd asked if he was kidding.

His hand was just above the rise of his jeans, but the guy was dead serious.

"You better not regret this," he warned, but the man told him he won't.

Then again, the man was pretty drunk. Kidd knew otherwise. If he drank as much as his knocked out friend did, then the man was going to regret this a hell of a lot tomorrow. He was probably going to come back again sometime next week or something to get it removed, but hey, he won't be here working. Killer was going to get out of the hospital in two days, so that'll be Killer's problem, not his. Kid just had to make sure that he'd charge this guy more money for compensation for his friend's future troubles.

Kidd went ahead to wash his hands in an adjoining room, and put on fresh clean gloves. He came back to disinfect the area he was going to work on and started to prepare his needles and lay out his ink. He went on with making the outline and shading the design down. Once he got to the bigger needles, there was a small moan that escaped the tanned man's lips.

Kidd stopped working thinking that he went in a little too deep into the skin and looked up.

"What?" the guy asked when he noticed Kidd had stopped working.

There was a drunken flush to the man's face as he pressed up against the chair. A grogginess came over him and the dark circles coloring the bottom of his eyes made him look tired, but other than that, the man looked fine. Kidd shook his head saying it was nothing and resumed back to working.

But as Kidd did so, the man continued to let out little moans within every little press of his hands he made against his lower back, or within every press of his needle against the dark skin; the long sighs the man would take were obviously being futilely suppressed and it distracted the hell out of him. Each sigh became more wanton the last. The man's long dextrous fingers sunk into the black cushions of the chair as he fidgeted in his seat, and it made Kidd stare at his ass even more as it was basically being wagged it at him. Though Kidd did find that the man did fill in those jeans pretty nicely.

"Hmn~" he let out another whimper.

Kidd dropped his needles right there and then. God, it was like he was making love to that chair or something. Kidd felt hot all of a sudden and looked down at his legs.

Fuck. He was hard.

Shit. How was he supposed to cover this? And with a guy no less. He looked around, but he didn't find his coat anywhere to try and hide it.

Damn, his body was really turning desperate.

Kidd reached over to grab a disinfectant cloth to wipe off a few stray droplets of blood and to just quickly wrap this whole session up.

"I'm finished," he told the customer so he could leave.

The man had buried his face into his arms in attempt to hide his drowned whines and didn't hear him. Only the tips of his pierced ears showed, and Kidd had to repeat himself again. The man twisted his head so he could take a peek at Kid cleaning him up, and his eyes turned up half lidded.

They were smoky and cloudy, and looked at Kidd with interest.

"Hey, if you're gonna knock out, at least pay me first," Kidd tried to pretend he wasn't getting turned on by that.

The man tried to stand up, but his knees hit the knob at the bottom of the seat, and the chair unfolded right under him. The chair sprung, lengthening itself out, and he came down with a jolt. Kidd immediately stood up to check if the man was alright as he came down hard, and flipped him over.

"You okay?"

The white spotted cap fell to the floor, and Kid didn't expect to see a ruffled look on his face. The guy's dark hair looked soft and matched the color of his goatee. The man squirmed on the now makeshift bed as Kidd hovered above him sprawled all over. There was something wrong with the way the man's chest was rising so deeply, and Kid figured out the answer. They were both aroused.

The two stared at each other for a while until Kidd took a step back, but a tanned arm reached over almost experimentally at his neck and pulled him down. Soft, pink flesh pressed against his and an impatient tongue forced its way through his opening. Kidd didn't even fight it as he granted him entrance, and the man pulled him down even closer. The bulge of the man's pants rubbed up against his, and the slight friction led him to wanting more. Just this wasn't enough.

Kidd lifted his leg up over the bed to straddle the other as he started kissing back, his hand wrapping around the back of the other's head to deepen their wet intertwining. Something slithered at the sides of his face and he felt the goggles across his forehead slide back and off completely, the redden strands of hair it held fell down to his brows.

An animalistic urge bubbled up inside of Kidd as hands roamed over his body, less than innocent touches urging for more than a simple kiss.

* * *

It was the beeping that woke him. With heavy eyes, Shachi opened them as his surroundings started to clear from all the blur he was seeing. It should have made him cautious that he couldn't see, but first thing's first though, he took out his phone from his back pocket to stop the sharp continuous sound.

"'ello?" his speech was still impacted from being drunk.

"Shachi! Where are you guys?!"

He quickly pulled the phone away from his ears as the loud voice sent earthquakes in his head.

"You guys just left me at the bar! I've been looking all over the city for you and trying to call you for almost two hours, but neither you or Law were picking up!"

Shachi paused for a moment trying to get himself together, it even took longer than ten seconds to figure out that the person who was calling was Penguin (the person they forgot), but all he could manage was a lame, "...sorry."

"Where are you guys?!" Penguin yelled.

The redhead blinked a couple of times as his sight finally came in clear, and he found himself sitting in some lobby with a guy with blue hair sitting at the main desk. Shiny tiled floors showed his reflection down below his feet, and the bright lights above made Shachi narrow his vision as he inspected his surroundings. He couldn't find any familiar objects or signs that would tell him the name of the place of where he was, so he decided to ask instead the man at the desk.

"The guy says 'm in a tattoo parlor called 'Grand Line City Ink,'"

"A tatto parlor?! What are you guys doing there?!"

"Umh…." he scratched his head trying to think. "I think Law was getting a tattoo,"

A sharp breath hitched at Shachi's ear.

"He's getting a tattoo?! Stop him! You guys are both drunk! Don't make decisions while you guys can't think straight!"

A dawn of realization began to strike him. Penguin just said he was drunk.

He was drunk.

Law was drunk.

Holy crap. They were drunk, and Law was getting a tattoo.

"Holy crap. I have to go and stop him!" Shachi called over the phone.

A rush of panic started to fill him, but Penguin told him that he'd immediately come over.

"I'll be there in ten minutes!"

Ten minutes indeed that his hatted friend came, and they went in bursting at the door to where the blue haired man said their friend was getting inked at.

"Law!" the two rushed in.

Their legs quickly stopped working as they saw their very friend making out with a guy on a work bed. Law was stripped down to his jeans kissing some guy as his hand tugged at the other's red hair. His dark skin contrasted with the other's white as they tangled with each other on the bed, Law at the bottom.

"Law!" Penguin was the first to regain motion and pulled the man by his arm out of the heated scene.

Their dark haired friend made estranged noises as he was taken away, but he and Shachi made sure to hold him firmly. Penguin looked back at the other man who was with Law, and saw him shuffle out of the bed surprised at the new intruders to his workroom.

"What the hell?!" he called out in surprise.

An edge of relief filled Penguin as he saw that the man was fully clothed indicating that nothing had happened other than them making out. A red colored the man's cheeks perfectly matching his swollen lips, and the raven looked at him warily.

"I'm really sorry," Penguin apologized, "my friend's really drunk right now and he didn't know what he was doing. We're just here to take him home,"

The redheaded man didn't seem to take in his apology as he looked at them irritated. The tattoo artist, Penguin assumed since he was the only one in here when they entered, let out a heavy, grunting breath as he ran a hand through his thick locks of hair. He really seemed to have minded them barging in. The long strands fell back down to his face again as he dropped his hand and spoke.

"Three hundred," he turned to Shachi and Penguin.

The two looked at him confused. "Three hundred for what?"

"For the tattoo I gave him," he snapped.

Penguin cursed as he figured he was too late. He was hoping on his way here that his two friends only got to this tattoo place a few minutes before he called and that nothing much had happened, but he was dead wrong. He and Shachi twisted Law over inspecting for any new figures on his body, and Penguin almost lost his eyeballs when he saw the black tattoo on Law's lower back. He shot his eyes at Shachi, and the shaded man gave him the same freaked out expression asking what the hell they were going to do.

Penguin really was too late.

* * *

_* back to current time at the apartment_

"What's a good spot?" Luffy asked tilting his head. "Is that like on your belly button? I know my tummy starts feeling good after I eat a lot!"

Kidd had to chortle at the younger's naivety. For the others in the room though, it was still not a matter to laugh about yet, and they retained their serious faces.

Penguin was still glaring at Kidd, and when he noticed, he resumed to his pissed off state for the raven taking cheap shots at him.

"At least I've never had to deal with a hungover Law," Kidd decided to take the same road as his attackers. "Never have I ever had to deal with waking up with Law drunk,"

The room turned oddly quiet, and everyone raised their brows at him.

"Those statements need to be true," everyone gave him a doubtful look.

Kidd drew his head back surprised that no one believed him. It wasn't that hard to believe! Sure he liked his occasional scotch, but still!

"Besides, it's not your turn yet," Penguin spoke up. "We're going counter clockwise so Shachi's asking the next question,"

Kidd turned his eyes to the the red head sitting next to Penguin, then rounded his irises to study the order of the circle.

"What the hell? I'm going last?!" Kidd just realized he was at the end of the chain.

A smug smirk lit up Penguin's face as they really were determined to put down all of Kidd's fingers before it even got to his turn. They were, without a doubt, going to prove once and for all that Kidd had finally become what they call, "a boyfriend."

* * *

**A/N:** Betas, betas everywhere~ You know I'm looking for them.


	2. Two Fingers Down

**A/N: **

* * *

**~Never Have I Ever~**

**Chapter 2 - Two Fingers Down**

* * *

_Fuck._

Law opened his eyes, and everything seemed so groggy. Light pierced at his grey irises and he closed them immediately. Why was it so goddamn bright in here? He let out a moan as he pushed himself up from his bed annoyed to draw the curtains closed from his window. His sudden movements caused an ache in his head and he quickly sat down.

Ugh. Why did he feel so wasted?

He rubbed between his brows and looked around the dark of his room, his senses oddly heightened, and realized that he had no recollection of even getting back home. He laid back down in his sheets and wondered how he even got to his room. Maybe Penguin or one of his friends probably put him to bed, but everything seemed like such a blur. All he remembered was getting off of work and then meeting up with his friends along the way, then going into a bar. They started drinking, Shachi was laughing, Chopper and a few others were actually there, and then… nothing.

His head throbbed even more as he tried to recollect anything else. Damn, he usually doesn't get this badly drunk! A pit in his gut told him that something bad must've happened last night that made him so, but he didn't want to spend any more time trying to think about it or his head was going to explode. Law got up from his bed still smelling like booze, and headed straight to the shower. Maybe a good hot bath would clear his mind.

He stripped off his clothes as he walked to the bathroom and threw them at the basket once he got there. He was too tired to even look at the mirror as he passed it and quickly stepped into the tub. He was probably just going to look like shit anyway; he could feel last night still lingering on his face.

He turned on the shower to hot and let the warm heat wash over him to rid yesterday's dirt away. He grabbed the soap and shampoo and rinsed himself. The water felt so good on his skin that he stood there a few minutes longer before he got out. He drew the shower curtains aside and by the time he was done, a fog had formed, floating in the air and stuck to the mirror. Law grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist and used another one to dry his hair.

It helped a little, and his mind was a little calmer now, but another thing popped up in his head while he was thinking. He actually had a shift today at the hospital in a few hours.

His body suddenly felt heavier complaining to him that it was still so tired. He really shouldn't have gone to that party...

Law stepped out of the bathroom and into the hallway half naked to get back to his room when he passed by the kitchen and heard some whispering.

"How are we gonna tell him?"

"I don't know."

"Damn, I feel so stupid."

"Do you think he really wanted it? I don't know how Law would react if we tell him,"

"Tell me what?" Law barged into the kitchen hearing his name.

Penguin and Shachi who were sitting at the table froze at his sudden appearance and looked at him wide eyed. They looked like they were caught doing something illegal. The two shifted in their seats, and Law noticed that their faces looked tired as he was.

"Law," Shachi spoke up. He almost had the same dark circles Law wore on a usual day.

"Don't tell me I did something stupid," Law walked in casually expecting an answer. Knowing how bad he felt right now, he was for sure he did something idiotic while he was drunk.

His two friends looked at each other casting weird glances.

"You… drank a lot last night," Penguin admitted.

To his ears, it didn't sound too bad. "Is that all?" he asked.

They didn't say anything.

Law shrugged it off taking it as there was nothing else to say. Quite relieved actually since he didn't want to hear that he did something dumb that might circulate around school or to the hospital he was interning at. He didn't want to hear people talking behind his back whenever he turned a corner. That would've been a pain.

Seeing the two mugs at the table his friends were drinking, Law went ahead and made himself a cup of tea to ease the throb of his hangover. He grabbed a mug and poured water from the heated kettle over at the oven. When he turned around, he saw Shachi and Penguin staring at his lower back.

"What?"

Both of the hatted men looked up meeting his eyes and quickly tore them away. Law gave them a look as he took a sip of his black tea.

"You guys had too much to drink too, didn't you?"

* * *

It was late afternoon that they all woke up, and both of them were freaking out. It was only Law that had a shift this Saturday, so he left the kitchen earlier to leave and get ready. Once he left the room, Shachi turned to Penguin.

"Rock, paper, scissors. I swear, if I lose I will tell him,"

Penguin gave him a condescending look telling him he was childish. He was about to say something else when Law came back in.

"Hey guys," he popped his head back in the kitchen half dressed with his pants on. "Have you seen my hat? I can't find it anywhere."

Law brushed his hand through his naked hair worried of his favorite hat.

"Did I leave it somewhere?"

Memories of last night flashed in Shachi's mind, and Law clearly had his cap on after they left the bar. If they didn't come home with it, then…..

"Not that we know of," Shachi answered, but he was looking at Penguin.

Penguin raised his brows figuring the same thing out. Law let out an exasperated sigh and went back to his room searching. His back left to the hallway facing the two still at the table as if mocking them, the black line of the tattoo curving as if to smile. After a few good seconds and sure that he was away, Penguin lifted up his clenched hand over the table.

"Okay," he nodded.

There was no way he was going to be the one to break the news of losing Law's cap. That was Bepo's gift to him before they left from the North. Shachi did the same and placed his fist a few inches apart from his.

Ready?

* * *

_"Mhn,"_

_Kidd traced his fingers at the tattoo. Lips still intact, the man pushed him back against the makeshift bed so that he was pinned down at the bottom. A pair of hands pushed against his shoulders and the kiss was broken apart._

_"Hey," Kidd complained at the broken contact._

_A white spotted blur capped at his head and blocked his sight. He reached to move it aside when a hand grabbed his wrist to stop him._

_"You can't look," a breath whispered in his ear._

_Kidd relaxed as a mouth nibbled at his lobes and down to his neck. A hand reached over to his belt unbuckling it and zipped down his pants. The kisses started to trail to his chest and abs and followed the light trail of hair down to his cock._

_A tongue licked under his balls playfully then left to head for his tip. Kidd stifled a groan when a warmth enveloped him as a mouth took him in and squeezed his shaft._

_"Mhn,"_

Kidd woke with a start. He almost fell out of bed as he scrambled to sit up.

What the hell was that? He ran a hand through his hair and felt it damp. Did he just wake up from a nightmare? He felt the stickiness of sweat on his face, but it wasn't the only place that felt like it. He lifted up his blankets and looked down.

_Oh fuck._

Really?

Damn this was gross.

He jumped out of bed and tore his sheets away from his mattress. There was no way he got off of that dream. It wasn't even that good! No guy is able to give a blow that well, even in dreams. Not that he'd know, but - wait. Why was he even thinking about this?!

He turned his head to the cabinet at the corner of his room blaming the very stranger who appeared in his dreams, and glared at the white spotted cap. He grabbed the furry thing and threw it in the air, but it didn't hit the ground. Instead, it fell perfectly on his bed as it floated gently down.

It was indeed, a hat with class.

* * *

_*present time at the apartment_

"Ask your question already," Kidd was getting impatient. "And giving someone a tattoo doesn't mean shit. I gave lots of people tattoos, that was my job back in highschool. At least ask questions that show I did something with Law."

Shachi frowned at him. He wasn't actually that in tune with everything that happened in Kidd's and Law's relationship so it was hard for him to think of something. He tried to think hard, rummaging through the deepest parts of his brain, when he remembered overhearing a conversation Law had with Doflamingo. Shachi put his ten fingers up again.

"Never have I ever been dumped by someone because of Law,"

It took a second for Kidd to remember and his eyes sparked up when he did.

"Whew~" someone whistled. "That sounds pretty bad,"

"Ace!" Luffy shouted greeting his brother as the freckled teen popped his head by the door.

"What's the big idea leaving me alone downstairs?" he turned to Luffy. "I came to visit you today, but when I woke up from my nap, everyone was gone!"

"Well, you were sleeping," Luffy pouted. "Besides, Kidd came over to visit!"

"So you left me?"

"Get out of here, Ace," Kidd grunted knowing full well that the boy's presence would only make his situation worse.

He actually hung out a lot with the pyromaniac ever since they got detention together back in highschool, even now, so the dark haired teen knew more about the things he did with Law more than anyone else in the room. He actually asked him a for a favor regarding Law once…

The freckled teen only laughed at Kidd's gruffness and sat down on the floor with them joining the circle next to Luffy and Shachi.

"I only came to check on my little brother," he smiled. "and I got lonely by myself, so don't get mad at me. But what are you guys doing? Twenty questions?"

"Never have I ever," Zoro answered.

"Ah! I like that game!" Ace put up his hands to join. "Let me play, too! Was the thing with Law the last thing that was said?"

Ace put a finger down and everyone's face went into a surprise.

"You dated Law before?!"

The freckled teen made a face. (No offense to Kidd, but they were just friends.)

"No, he just helped me break up with someone. We sort of got into a weird relationship, and he just helped me sort some things out. It was hard dating a cop."

It was a thing only Luffy, Zoro, and Kidd remembered back in highschool when Ace stayed out late hanging out with some cop who smoked a lot, part of the time because he was actually in trouble for setting something on fire. They stopped seeing the man though after Ace's first year of college, but never really knew what happened. Guess they did now.

"It's nothing compared to what happened to Kidd though. That woman was crazy, right?" the older D grinned.

Kidd grumbled putting another finger down knowing that Ace was just messing with him.

Stupid Ace. That woman was actually pretty scary.

* * *

_*back to those few months ago_

Kidd threw the soiled sheets and clothes in the laundry basket. One good thing about living alone in an apartment is that he didn't have to explain to a roommate about any of this. As just a freshman at college, he couldn't afford it, but his parents insisted that he get one and gave him enough money to get a small place of his own which he was grateful for. Just as soon as he finished taking a shower and was getting ready to go to the laundry room downstairs, someone knocked at his door. He dropped the basket at the living room floor and went to answer it.

"Viola?" he found a slim woman with wavy black hair standing outside his door.

She had half her hair pulled back with a red rose clipped at the side, and she was wearing a white dress that frilled at the bottom.

"Hey," she smiled happy to see him. They stared at each other for a while as Kidd wasn't expecting to see her, until she asked to come in.

Crap. He really wasn't expecting his girlfriend to come. Well, "girlfriend." They went out a few times, but that was just that. After high school, they went to different colleges and she was supposed to go off to study in another country. He was kind of hoping that they'd never see each other again, and left it as just that.

"Are you that happy to see me?" she asked when he didn't move. "My school doesn't start until next month so I still stayed here. I was hoping I'd get to see you and spend some time together before I leave."

"Oh," was all Kidd managed to say. "Actually, I was going down to do laundry right now - mph!"

She closed his lips with hers as she hugged him and kissed him inside. She pushed him back in the apartment and smiled as they got into the living room.

"I missed you," she pulled back and looked at him with genuine longing. "You haven't called since graduation, and I was worried. You didn't forget me, did you?"

Kidd didn't know how to answer. He held Viola awkwardly in his hands and as she kissed him again, he tried to peel her off. How did she even find out where he lived?! He hasn't spoken to her for months, and this was before he moved out of Killer's condo!

"I didn't forget you -"

"Good," she kissed him again.

Her mouth ran all over his face as she pulled him to his bedroom.

"I missed you, mnh, so much,"

Kidd didn't want to hit her to make her stop, but she kept on going and pushed him down the bed. He tried to sit back up but she kept a hand on his chest and straddled him trapping him under her weight. The mattress wasn't comfortable at all as it felt rougher without the cushions of his blankets.

"You're washing your sheets? You should've waited until tomorrow," she smiled noticing and traced her tongue down the side of his neck.

She ignored his warnings to tell her to stop, and Kidd was actually surprised when after a few seconds, she did. She made a sharp movement at the other side of the bed to grab at something.

"What is this?" she turned to him holding a white spotted cap in her hand. "Who's is this?"

She eased her weight on him, and Kidd was finally able to push himself up. He looked at her accusing face and the relief of her finally stopping was quickly fading. She was angry.

"I've never seen you wear this before," she frowned. "And this isn't your style."

"It was something a customer left back at the tattoo shop," he explained. "And it's a guy's."

"You told me that you stopped working there months ago,"

"I did. But they needed help, so I came over this week. I was there the whole night."

The look in her face showed that she didn't believe him. She looked down at the barren mattress and for some reason, she noticed a change in the air of the room. Her eyes shot at Kidd's in some realization, and she hastily jumped off of him. She stomped back to the living room where his laundry basket was and he immediately went after her.

"Viola," he called her.

She rummaged through the basket and found the soiled sheets inside.

"You're cheating on me!" she threw the cap at him. "You're disgusting!"

"I'm not cheating on you!" Kidd had enough. "We broke up already!"

Didn't no phone calls, no contact for months mean they were through?

"No Kidd!" she yelled, her beautiful face contorting to an angry ugliness. Her eyes began to water from hurt as she really loved him. "I was waiting for a phone call, a text, or something! I was waiting for you!"

She grabbed the clothes inside the basket and threw them at him too. Tears began to fall down her cheeks and formed into streams.

"You jerk! We weren't through, because right now, _I'm_ breaking up with _you_."

She kept throwing things, even the basket, and hit Kidd right at the head. Something scratched his temple and he gritted his teeth. He blocked whatever next object she threw at him and stomped over to her to grab her wrists.

"Get out."

He threw her aside to the direction to the door. She stumbled in her heels, but didn't move as her shoulders rose in little whimpers. A drop of blood ran down Kidd's face as he watched her waiting for her to leave, when she turned around to face him again. This time, a darkness filled the black of her eyes.

"Men," she snarled.

She reached over to grab a bowl where Kidd left his keys, and threw it at him.

_Holy shit!_ Kid ducked to hide behind his couch and he heard the porcelain break against the wall. This girl is crazy! Viola continued to throw things at his direction, and the sound of things breaking surrounded him.

He had to get out of here! Kidd looked around and found his motorcycle keys on the floor not too far off and he booked it. He grabbed the keys from the carpet and rolled to dodge a flying object. Quickly getting up, he ran to the door, got his helmet at the near drawer, and made the hell out of there.

He could hear footsteps coming after him as he ran down the stairs of his apartment and he rushed it to the parking lot where he kept his motorcycle. He pulled off the protective covering throwing it to the side and hopped on. This was why he wanted to break up in the first place! He put on his gear and started his bike. Not waiting to see any signs of his ex, he drove off.

He swerved in the streets not caring where he was going and went as far to enter the freeway.

Damn. To think this all happened because of a damn hat. You know, he would've been happy if it was actually a girl that it belonged to and took home. No, actually, this all happened because he took in a drunk at work. A sober person wouldn't have forgotten to take their damn hat with them!

His growl became lost in the roar of his bike. He really needed to vent off his anger at this point. The only person that came to mind was Killer, and he had a strong urge to go see him right now. He was in the freeway already anyway. Might as well go to the hospital to see the shaggy haired idiot who got into a motorcycle accident. If he wasn't injured, then they could've gone drinking but Kidd guessed he'd settle with just seeing him.

Kidd revved up his bike loudly that he didn't hear a truck honk at him. By the time he noticed it, the truck was coming at him in an intersection and it was too late. A huge wall of metal came crashing at him, and all he could discern was that he was flying. His shoulder hit the ground first, and a big bite of pain shot through his left arm. The rest of his body flipped against the concrete, and his vision became black.

* * *

"It was a good party, huh, Law?"

"Yesterday was really crazy, wasn't it?"

"Man, last night was awesome!"

Everyone was giving him these wide goofy grins that it made Law uncomfortable. It was weird to see this much smiling, especially in the ER. He leaned over a desk as he watched people walk on by, the other interns walking with a happy stride.

Did something happen last night? Was it something really stupid? He couldn't shake off the paranoia that he was the one that provided some entertainment for the party last night. He hoped he didn't strip or something, but that sounded more like something Ace would do. Law mulled over the possibility but rejected it since all his co-workers were there so he would've had a mind to keep self aware even if he was drunk. But what then?

"Law! We need you! Another patient!" someone shouted.

Law immediately pulled himself into action and hurried to where they were calling him. He hurried to the hallway and they were dragging a patient in a bed.

"What happened?" another intern asked.

"A motorcycle accident. We need to check for any internal bleeding,"

"We need to take care of his arm first," Law helped pull him in a room.

The other workers and doctors hurried to take care of the patient and Law was in charge of cleaning the bleeding arm and stitching the wound closed. Taking care of the immediate things first, they then sent the patient to the MRI to check for bone fractures and any other internal damage.

It all went by pretty quickly, Law had to admit. The ER was the busiest and most stressful part of the hospital, but it seemed that there wasn't much of an alarm for the motorcycle patient. There wasn't a lot damage other than a broken arm, some broken bones, and a few stitches at his head that would heal up soon enough in a few months, which was amazing based on what he heard from the medics who brought him in from the ambulance. Internally though, Law was kind of hoping for a little more bloody action. A ruptured organ or pierced lung perhaps?

They said that he flew a hundred feet from the crash and skidded another ten, and that his helmet actually split open. A trail of blood followed after his limp body, but he was still half conscious and breathing when they found him. He was miraculously the only one that received any injuries, the truck driver making it out alive with only a few scratches.

Law readjusted the IV on the patient, and took a closer look at him. A white bandage wrapped around his forehead which contrasted with the fiery red hair. The strands were messy and wild on his head, and Law noticed the muscled build of the stranger. The crooked nose, and the hard angles of his face, the way he looked in general, Law thought it typical that the man would own a motorcycle and get in an accident. He looked reckless.

There was a twitch at the man's brow, and he shifted as if he was in pain. Law reached over to ease him down when a hand grabbed his own.

"Mhn," the man grumbled as he was starting to wake.

Law fell into a surprise as he was pretty sure they injected him full of drugs to keep him asleep for at least another set of hours. The man didn't let go as he opened his eyes groggily and looked around his surroundings.

"You're in the hospital," Law told him to save the confusion.

The man looked at him revealing a beautiful shade of golden red which caught Law even more off guard. He wasn't expecting to like the color. There was a pause before the man spoke to recollect his thoughts.

"I came here… to visit a friend," he looked at Law. "He was in a motorcycle accident."

"Well that makes two of you," he ran his eyes over the man finding the irony a little bitter.

The redhead blinked as if he was trying to process everything in his brain, and Law let him hold his hand a little longer as he stared at him blankly. After a while though, it seemed like he wasn't thinking anymore, but just staring at him. The man's eyes narrowed in thought as if he was trying to figure out if he knew Law or not, and it creeped him out.

"I think we need to up your morphine,"

* * *

Kidd swore he'd seen this man before. The scrubs were throwing his memory off, but the golden earrings were setting some familiarity in his brain. His head just wasn't working right at the moment.

The man wriggled his hand away from his hold, and Kidd suddenly felt sleepy. He let his eyes close and heard the the medical worker leaving. But he knew him, he was sure and it was bugging Kidd. He opened his eyes again and saw the dark haired man leaving. He was just outside Kidd's room, and another person suddenly bumped into him. Something he was holding fell to the floor and he bent down to pick it up.

* * *

_*present time_

Zoro was chuckling to the side while Ace was full on laughing. Who gets dumped for having a wet dream?

"Shut up!" Kidd growled at Ace. "Or I'll tell them about the time you had to run home naked!"

"Hey!" the teen grabbed his stomach from too much laughing and wiped a tear in his eye. "This is about you, not me!" Penguin had explained to Ace in the middle of the story the goal they were trying to achieve by playing this game. "And you should be nice to me because it's my turn to say something."

Ace put his nine fingers up.

"I've been nice to you all your life," Kidd grunted.

The freckled teen could only smile at that.

"Never have I ever checked out Law's ass,"

"What the heck?" Luffy jumped up his brows. "What type of statements are these? I thought these were supposed to be fun type of questions!"

He put on a frown disliking that the third statement was about Law again, and Zoro chuckled a small laugh.

"The purpose is to get Kid to put all his fingers down, Luffy," Zoro explained to him. "And these are fun questions,"

He gave Kid a look and a wide grin wiped Roronoa's face as he found it amusing to embarrass the redhead like this. An uneasiness settled over Kid as he just knew that there was something Zoro was saving up for.

"Well then, I don't want to play anymore!" Luffy stood up unsatisfied. "I'm going back downstairs!"

"Wait!" Shachi grabbed onto the boy's legs. "Please, Luffy! Help us!"

The boy stopped moving and looked down at his captor.

"Please. If we can show that Kid is really Law's boyfriend, then he has to go and talk to Law."

There was another loud thump against the bedroom door.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Law shouted angrily for a second time behind his door.

All the heads turned towards the bedroom remembering that the person they were talking about was still indeed in the house, and he could hear every single word they said perfectly.

Shachi looked back up at Luffy, and the boy shifted his eyes away. He scanned the room and found his friends give the same expectant look, and Luffy wiggled his captured leg away.

"Alright, fine!" he sat back down. "But I'm asking the next question!"

He let out a "hmph" as he folded his arms. Looking around the circle though, Luffy was sitting next to Ace, so it was going to be his turn next anyway.

"Alright, "Penguin nodded happy to concede to that request. "It's your turn next. But for right now," he turned to the only person who put a finger down to the previous question laid down at the game table, "How many times did you check out Law's ass again?"

Kid let out a snort and glared at the dark haired medical student right in the eyes.

"Fuck you guys,"

* * *

_* Flashback_

What the hell? Kid's mouth fell open. Was that… was that a tattoo? He tilted his head to get a better view at the man's behind. The intern wasn't wearing a doctor's coat so it was easy to see the skin as he bent over to pick up his fallen pen, his scrub shirt riding up.

The man got up and quickly turned around feeling a set of eyes on him and his gaze fell directly at Kidd. Kidd's eyes got caught in his dark gaze and the man gave him annoyed look. It was then that he realized what the intern was thinking, and he straightened up to shake his head horrified.

No! No! He wasn't checking out anyone's ass! He wasn't! A haughty smirk began to replace the intern's condescending look, and he turned away smug. The man strutted away, his narrow hips swaying as he walked off like a vixen.

_Fuck._ Kidd cursed to himself.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you're all enjoying everything so far. If you guys have any ideas or things you want to see, then please feel free to do so! Or any characters that you wish to see. Remember that it will be Luffy's turn up next!**

* * *

**Extra:**

Kidd: I'm pretty sure you've checked out Law's ass before.

Ace: I may be gay, but I choose who's ass to look at, thank you very much.

_*Ace looks around but doesn't know that Law is actually inside his room_

Ace: Okay. Maybe once.

Kidd: I knew it!

*Kidd grabs him angrily


	3. Waking

**A/N: **Sorry this took so long. A lot of stuff happening to me, but I finally graduated! Yay~ And I also went to my orientation at college which was awesome. I met a lot of cool people, and I'm stoked for the fall. Still need some partying to do, but maybe I'll be finishing this baby up over the summer ;)

The edit is not as good as I want it to be, but hopefully it's better. Any mistakes pointed out or comments would be nice if I need to fix anything :x Next chapter will be up in a few days as I still need to wrap it up, but I wanted to post this baby up as soon as possible. Sorry for the wait guys!

* * *

**~Never Have I Ever~**

**Chapter Three - Waking**

* * *

"So Law took care of you while you were in the hospital?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah, but we never said anything to each other," Kidd lied.

Penguin gave a suspicious grumble as he cleared his throat, and Kidd knew that the man knew he wasn't telling the truth. If anyone else who worked at the hospital heard him say that nothing had happened, then they would completely know he was lying on the spot.

"Liar," Shachi called him up on it. "Tell the truth,"

"Nothing happened!" he growled.

Nobody needed to know what the heck happened there.

* * *

_* back to the hospital after Kidd wakes up in the hospital_

"Do I know you?" Kidd grabbed the dark haired man's hand as he finished digging a needle into his arm.

He looked at the double paired earrings hanging off his ears, the most noticeable characteristic that was setting any familiarity in his brain, but his memories were still too murky. Kidd was half scared that he might've lost some memory from the crash, and he was determined to know who this guy was.

The man paused looking at him and the circles under his eyes seemed to deepen in fatigue.

"No. I've never met you before," he curled his fingers around Kidd's and peeled his hand off.

Kidd didn't believe him though and looked at the dark haired intern wanting him to say something else. Something along the lines of _yes, I do know you._

* * *

_* current time_

"I woke up and stayed at the hospital for a few weeks. I was mostly asleep so I barely even got to see him."

Even though he was speaking half lies, it was nice to hear Kidd's voice. (Though Law would never admit it. He was supposed to be angry right now.) Law leaned his back against the wall, the only physical thing separating him from the others in the living room.

He listened behind his door as Kidd was telling the story of how they first met in the hospital and he was making it sound as if he had no interest at all in talking to him. _No interest at all?_ He rolled his eyes. Please, Kidd was all over him the moment he first woke up from his drug induced sleep after his motorcycle accident. How he remembered the story went a little different than just seeing Kidd trashed and then letting him go a few weeks after with a simple goodbye.

* * *

**A/N: **Don't ask. I just cut it short again.


	4. Memories

**A/N:** It's official. I'm an asshole. Promise. I promise no more changes! This is official. Plus, I'm tired and I wanna move on. It just takes a while when I took a break from this story for a while.

I really don't wanna post this as the same chapter three all over and over again so here it is. Chapter four. A compilation of all my revisions lol.

... Not lol.

I'm sorry. :C

* * *

**~Never Have I Ever~**

**Chapter 4 - Memories**

* * *

_* back to the past_

Sexual harassment isn't fair.

The nurses ran gossip like wildfire, and their incessant talking burned scandal throughout the hospital infecting every worker like a virus. Everyone was talking about Law and of the redheaded motorcyclist that was giving his behind a good look once over each moment Law's back was turned. The damn idiot didn't even take measure to keep his peeking on a down low, and the gossip was the only thing everyone seemed to be talking about for the past few days.

While Law was walking down the hall, one of the female interns actually stopped him to ask a question. The girl was actually one of the meeker ones, her arms holding close to her chest from shyness as she stumbled over the words that she wanted to say.

"Do you think... do you think you can teach me how to get a guy to stare at me like that?"

Law's eyes widened as his colleague looked up at him with a blush.

"See, there's a guy that I like and if-"

"Koala," he interrupted her. He held up a hand as he didn't want to hear anymore. "Anatomically, you are fine." he assured her. "You have a good, fit figure and you don't need a man to judge you like that,"

_Because I'm about to inflict so much pain to the man who has,_ Law grimaced in his head.

"And whatever you think is going on, isn't. If this person you are interested in needs to be lured in by your body, then he isn't worth it."

She bit her bottom lip eyeing Law with big eyes. She was expecting a little more help than that, but there was no way he was going to help her in something like this. Koala opened her mouth to protest, but he saw it coming and started to walk past her.

"I wish I could help you more, but I need to be somewhere," he apologized as she truly was a nice girl.

She turned to watch him leave, and Law quickened his steps to leave.

* * *

It's been a few days since that epic rock, paper, scissors game had ended and decided his fate….

Shachi looked down at his accursed right hand. Why did he have to play scissors?! He didn't even like scissors! They hurt his fingers whenever he used them!

He continued saying idiotic reasons in his head, but he just hated himself for losing to Penguin. Penguin and his stupid rocks…. Why did he have to insist on playing a game when they could've just told Law together? That way, they could've shared the pain if they were going to get beaten up as their punishment.

He and Penguin talked it out though. Before he had to tell Law about the bad news, Penguin was going to check out the tattoo parlor again just to see if they still had Law's hat. No need to jump the gun there.

Shachi tried to get himself together as he dressed in the hospital's locker room, but worry seeped into his bones as couldn't keep secrets very well, especially not from Law. He couldn't help but feel guilty, but thankfully, their busy schedules made it so he hadn't bumped into Law yet and blurt it all out. Because of Law's late shifts, he hadn't been home so it was no problem, but he was at the hospital now. Shachi didn't know how he'd feel if Law was to come talk to him at this very moment. He'd just feel too nervous pretending that nothing had happened.

But today was Wednesday, the day of the week when all three of their shifts came at the same time. Much to his luck, he was definitely going to see Law this time. Just thinking about it sent a drowning feeling down his chest as he changed in the locker room. What would he say when he saw his friend?

As he pulled his scrub shirt on, the doors to the locker room opened and the very person filling his mind came in.

"Law," he blinked his rotten luck that he had to see the dark haired man right at the beginning as soon as he entered the hospital.

It hadn't even been ten minutes since he entered, and look, there his friend was - capless and showing his full head of short, raven strands on his scalp. Law already looked irritated as he entered, the rims of his eyes dark from the late night shift. He was just coming for a change of clothes as being in the same pair of uniform for two days straight got quite uncomfortable.

"Hey," Law greeted back lazily.

He walked to his own locker next to Shachi's and began to change.

Shachi shifted his eyes watching the lean man carefully through his peripherals as he got to thinking. It was weird being beside him as he was so unprepared for this. Couldn't they have ran into each other during lunch? Everyone was a lot happier when they're eating. The redhead went through the motions of getting into his uniform pants as he scrambled ways in his noggin with how to word his confession. _Law, I think we lost your hat at the tattoo parlor. What tattoo parlor? The one where you got your tattoo when we were both drunk and wasted….._

God, that sounded so horrible, even in his head. He scratched his hair frustrated.

"Shachi,"

The redhead irked his head up and found Law waiting for him. His friend was fully changed, and much to Shachi's realization, so was he. He looked at Law dumbly not knowing that they had already finished dressing.

"Dr. Hawkins is going to lead us a bit for today so we better hurry," Law started walking to the door already.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry about that," he apologized for dazing.

He scooped up his hat hanging from inside the hook of his locker and followed behind. They left the lockers and went down to the second floor where Dr. Hawkins was waiting with a few other interns. Shachi and Law quietly molded into the crowd that congregated around the lanky blonde and listened as he gave directions as soon as he saw that everyone was here.

They followed the blonde around like a herd of lamb most of the morning until it neared the afternoon. A few people were assigned to go on rounds and follow others or go on their own to check on patients, but the doctor turned to the two of them and told them to follow him.

"I need to talk to one of your patients," he pointed to Law. "There might be something wrong with his brain."

"Which one?" Law asked as they started walking. He had a lot of patients in the red zone.

"The one that got into the motorcycle accident. His tests came out okay, but I have a feeling that there might be something wrong. Something that we've missed,"

Shachi noticed that Law's face suddenly got darker at the mention of the motorcyclist and wondered why. His friend confirmed that the patient was fine, but the blonde was insistent on checking out a theory.

Shachi had actually never seen the patient before, but he heard a few rumors that his injury was really bad and that they were surprised that he was recovering so well that it was to the extreme. The thing that amazed him the most was that he heard the patient was already awake after a few hours when they expected him to wake the next day. The redhead quietly listened to Dr. Hawkins and his friend talk as they walked to the discussed patient's room deciding to wait and find out for himself about this mystery patient.

"Mr. Eustass," Dr. Hawkins announced their arrival as they got there.

Shachi looked to see the person sitting up on the bed, and his eyes almost popped out of his head. Nerve signals sent down his feet to step back, but Law was behind him and the man pushed him to go into the room. He did his best not to stumble as he was made to fill in and stand awkwardly around the bed.

With his built physique and cautious expression, the redheaded man on the hospital bed looked more intimidating with the small scars and injuries he sported. It looked like he killed a man, and got bloody from a fight. The golden red of his eyes shot at Shachi, and he got caught staring right back.

What the hell was up with his luck? Did he have none at all?

He folded his hands behind his back to stop his shaking as he knew he couldn't control them and arched his back straight.

_Eustass freaking Kidd._ The name of the man he wrote the check to for three hundred dollars was right there less than two feet away from him.

* * *

"Mom, no, I said I'm fine," Kidd whined.

Whatever he seemed to say never made it to the other side of the line and his mother kept on fussing ignoring him completely. He placed his face into his hand silently frustrated as he held Killer's phone a good distance beside his ear to save his eardrums from the yelling. All the while, his blonde haired friend sat beside him by the bed with a chair the nurses placed in the room for him. It was a little embarrassing having to use Killer's phone as his was completely trashed from the crash, but it was even more embarrassing having his friend sit there as his mother scolded him. Killer was used to it though, he knew how Kidd's mother could get.

"You don't have to come. I'll be fine. The doctor said I could be out in a few days - no - I can walk - yes." he was sporting lies after another to save her from worry. "No, you don't have to come. A plane ticket to Grand Line would be too expensive.

Mom -

No, he doesn't have to come either. Neither does Dad! - Isn't he in Australia?

Mom - I'm fine."

Kidd had to keep his sentences short as his mother kept interrupting him. He let it go since he knew she was just worried about him, but flying all the way from South Blue was too far. He kept insisting that she stay and that he'll be fine. It was just a few broken bones. He also (not so secretly) had enough of her scolding him about the motorcycle, and how stupid he was for getting himself one. He didn't need her to come over and do it personally so he could hear her 24/7.

"I love you, too." He ended their conversation as soon as she was done steaming, glad that they were done.

He handed the phone back to Killer, and the man slipped it back into his pocket.

"So, I'm guessing we're expecting your mom to come soon?" the blonde asked.

Kidd shook his head as even he didn't know. Sometimes, his mom says one thing but does another even when he insists on her not doing it. She was a bundle of sometime not so awesome surprises, but she cared.

He looked at Killer and studied the scars that ran across his friends face that he got from the crash, his crutches leaning against the wall beside him, and Kidd couldn't help but think that they both got so fucked up from their accidents.

"I checked your bike by the way," Killer spoke up. He tilted his head so that his hair covered most of his face. It was out of habit, not to hide the honestly handsome face he had now marred by a not so happy event of his life. "It's gone. None of it could be saved, and it's in the junkyard the same as mine."

"Fuck," Kidd cursed his favorite word in his vocabulary.

He had a hard time fishing for quality parts for that bike. With all the upgrades he'd been giving it, it was worth quite an amount of money, and he just replaced the tires too.

"I can scavenge some parts similar to the ones you had, but most of the parts we collected were quite rare already. I'll try going back to the shop we originally found them from as soon as possible, but I doubt they'll have any. We'll most likely have to look somewhere else."

Kidd nodded a quiet wave of thanks, but furrowed one of his brows. He was thankful for all of this information, but there was one thing he still didn't get.

"Hey, how come you're visiting again today? I saw you here yesterday. Shouldn't you be at home?"

Not that he minded, but Killer had been coming every day for the past half week and borderline a little excessive. Plus, Killer was just recently released from the hospital himself and should be getting some rest. Although, his friend was never really one to leave him alone and worried about him like his own mom. Maybe it came from living with the older man for so long in another city while his family stayed in South Blue, but Killer was like a good brother. He has been ever since they were little.

"Actually, your doctor asked me to come."

"My doctor?"

Kidd scrunched his face as he didn't hear about that.

There was a knock at his door, and the two looked to see who it was. Tall, blonde, and tattooed eyebrows, Kidd's doctor came walking in with a broody face and typical white doctor's coat. Following closely behind was the intern that had been taking care of him all this time along with another intern with red hair and a green cap with a red visor. All three men came in with a darkened expression, both of them looking like they came from a gangster movie.

"Eustass Kidd," the blonde looked to him then to the long haired man sitting down. "And you are Mr. Katona, I presume."

Killer nodded in confirmation.

"I called you here because you were listed as his first emergency contact," Dr. Hawkins continued. "We already discussed matters the first time when Mr. Eustass got admitted, but we'd like to ask a few follow up questions and we need your cooperation."

Kidd looked at his doctor wondering what the hell he was talking about. He had a broken leg, broken arm, dislocated shoulder, all of it was already confirmed the past few days - minor injuries.

"What do you want to ask?" Killer turned to Hawkins as he came closer.

The tall man came forward to sit at the edge of Kidd's bed next to his broken leg and held his pen ready to write on his clipboard of papers.

"We had to wait until you were awake to do this," he turned to Kidd, "but we just want to make sure everything is fine. We already did a scan on your brain, and there doesn't seem to be anything damaged, but we're just checking for how well it's working now. You checked out fine for cognitive control and other basic functions, but Mr. Eustass, what was the last thing that you remember before you got into your accident? Of course, we called you in here to confirm this, Mr. Katona." he switched his attention back to Killer. "I understand that you weren't with Mr. Eustass for the days before his accident as you were admitted here, but you told us that a few friends of yours have already told you what they had witnessed when they were with him?"

"Yes, that's right." Killer nodded again.

"Hmn," Dr. Hawkins was glad they only had to deal with one person for reference. It was less work for him.

Listening to all this talk, Kidd felt like they planned this all behind his back. All the while the two blondes were talking, the two interns were standing around his bed making him feel crowded and he wanted to push them away.

"So, Mr. Eustass," Dr. Hawkins made him pay his attention to him. "A quick question for your memory. What was the last thing that you remember?"

Kidd drew his brows together to think. He reached far back to last week trying to recollect everything he went through and that had happened.

"I remember working at the shop with Heat and Wire. I came back because they needed help and I had no school because of Winter break. The night before I got into the accident, it was only me and Heat because Wire's sister came over and he had to deal with her staying at his house. After that," Kidd paused as he stared at his legs under the bedsheets. He blinked a few times and swallowed thickly. "After that… I… I went home."

A look of confusion twisted his pale face as he strained to think. He parted his lips thinking that if he spoke, memories would come naturally out, but none came.

"I went home…." Kidd raked his hand through his mess of hair that hadn't been combed the whole time he'd been in the hospital.

"I went home, and then I was at the freeway."

Kidd noticed Killer flinch at his big jump, worry creasing his scarred face, but he continued anyway.

"I was driving, and all of a sudden I see this truck coming at me, then I blacked out."

Fuck. Kidd gripped the blanket on top of him gritting his teeth. He knew he was in trouble. He couldn't remember shit after he checked in at work at night before the accident. The others in the room seemed to know that too as he noticed his doctor stiffen. The man looked at him with a line of blank expression, but he could tell the man was gravely calculating his condition already.

"When you went home." Dr. Hawkins continued slowly, "you slept. What did you do when you woke up before you went into the freeway."

Kidd looked at him with a frown not knowing how to answer. The blonde stood still into his silence, his dark eyes turning cold.

"Do you know why you went into the freeway?"

"I went to visit Killer in the hospital," he answered. At least he knew that.

His doctor let out a little noise as he wrote in his clipboard. Probably something about how his brain wasn't working right, and Kidd got the urge to grab the stupid thing from the man's hands and break it in half against his thigh. Fuck! Kidd cursed loudly in his brain as he buried his face into his palm. Why couldn't he remember?!

Dr. Hawkins dotted a final note and stood up finished with asking questions.

"I think we'll do another CT scan of your brain to check again, but other than that, you'll be fine."

No, he wasn't freaking fine, Kidd didn't want to hear it.

"May the fates be with you, child."

What fates?

"Thank you, Mr. Katona," Hawkins turned to Killer even though he didn't say anything. Kidd not being able to answer was confirmation enough. He made a quick look at Kidd, but since he wasn't lifting his head, the man deemed him not stable enough to talk to. Instead, he continued his finishing words to Killer whom he already had his full attention to inform him of what they planned to do. "We'll be back when we can take Mr. Eustass to run another scan."

Another freaking scan, Kidd didn't want it. Like hell, he would let them do it.

"I might recommend having him see a therapist about this…." the doctor's voice trailed off as Kidd blocked him out.

Nothing was wrong with him! He was fine. He opened his eyes through the gaps between his fingers and saw Killer reach out to shake hands with his doctor.

"Thank you,"

No. Not thank you. Fuck this. He watched helplessly as his doctor start to leave along with the two men he came in with. His eyes jumped from face to face until he hit the one with the tattoos drawn at his elbows. The man's face… He caught a glimpse as the intern twisted his head sideways, and Kidd ran his eyes down the familiar person. He caught a glimpse of the skin between the end of the man's shirt and the start of his pants, a peek of the black tattoo showing.

That tattoo…

"Wait," Kidd reached out wanting the intern to stop walking away.

He knew that tattoo.

He made to grab at the man's shirt, but his hand hit something before he could close his fingers into a clench.

_Slap._

It was a loud noise in the quiet room.

It almost felt like it echoed commanding silence.

Kidd's hand froze, surprised at what he had just done, his limb still held in a hold that cupped the intern's butt cheek. Everyone went still, and all their eyes slowly looked down at Kidd's attached hand to the raven's behind. Kidd himself gawked at his own body, awed at what the heck it had mindlessly made itself do. He just slapped a dude's butt.

He didn't want to do it, but he slowly tilted his head back to look up at the man he just hit and the very victim was turned around looking down at his extended arm. His dark eyes were opened wide caught in pure bewilderedness. His shocked face, Kidd tried to flounder his mouth to counter it, but he couldn't come up with anything. His hand was left there perfectly curved to accommodate the man's bottom, and the raven shot his eyes at him.

Take it off, or leave it? Kidd's brows wiggled as he didn't even know what expression to make.

"Have I... met you before?" the question trickled drippingly slow out of his tongue. He didn't know what else to do so he went straight to asking.

The man gaped at him, his features contorting angrily tight, and Kidd saw his next hit coming at him a mile away. This time, it felt more painful than the truck smacking against his face.

* * *

Shachi's jaw hung open as he looked at the scene horrified. A pale anger was boiling inside of Law as the redheaded patient kept his hand right at his friend's butt, and the raven hit him square on the face. The redhead flew back into his pillows with a crushing sound. Shachi flinched feeling the hurt, but he quickly went over just in case he had to pull Law back.

The dark haired man had more self control than that to hit twice though, and Dr. Hawkins only let it go with an amused smile that was barely visible. It was charging the patient with sexual harassment or letting his intern fight back a little bit. It balanced out.

The senior hospital worker didn't really care even when the patient's friend reached over to fuss over the redhead. They were already at a hospital, any facial injuries they could fix right here, Hawkins offered. He'd do the facial injuries free of charge for compensation, secretly just because he thought it was fun to see someone get hurt every once in a while.

Hawkins and Law nonchalantly left with a huff, and Shachi hurried to get out of the room following behind.

* * *

Law walked out of the building. Anywhere else, he could go. He just wanted to get out of there. It was his lunch break anyway so it wasn't a big of a deal to just go. He made sure to tell Dr. Hawkins he was going on break when he saw him. He exited the hospital and his legs took him to the quietest place in the whole building - the garden at the back.

He walked through the stone pathways that tracked around the whole garden taking a cup of coffee with him for lunch, and made his way towards the farthest end where hardly any visitors passed by. Artful islands of flowers and trees passed him by along with a few wheelchair patients strolling through until Law finally made it to his favorite bench under a huge Linden tree. A line of blue roses circled around the tree creating a small seclusion making the tiny spot more private and that much more likeable and charming.

Law sat down at the wooden seat appreciating the shade. A red sparrow danced around the ground and flew away near his feet, and he watched it as it disappeared into the light blue sky. His chin stayed tilted upwards as he waited for that red spot to disappear into the clouds, and he didn't move even when it was gone. Time was let pass as he calmed himself down.

That redhead was a jerk.

Law took a sip of his coffee and savored the black taste. His phone started ringing and he checked his pockets to answer, but the number was read unknown. He sat it down beside him on the bench and let it ring too lazy to bother answering it.

* * *

Kidd woke up with a groan next morning with his jaw hurting, the bony knuckles that jabbed him left the merciless indentation along his jawline in the form of a bulging, purple bruise. With a continued schedule, he went through another CT scan for his brain later in the day, but nothing showed. His doctor just concluded that he had lost some memory, and that he had to answer several questions to see how much he had lost. So far, it was only up to that night before the incident and before the crash. Everything else was fine. Nothing was considered at a major loss, and that they weren't sure if Kidd's ability to remember things will be effected. A few tests enabled the doctor and therapists to say though that his short and long term memory should be fine for the most part, and it shouldn't be too bad.

Kidd didn't really say anything as he just wanted to get out of there. He wasn't fine about his ability to retain memories being affected somehow, how he could possibly not remember things, and felt quite annoyed and angry really, so he just ignored most of what his doctor said wanting to get out of this white room as fast as possible. Hospitals creeped him out the way they operated on people like objects, and memories of his uncle still haunted his opinions about these places. That opinion would never change.

When he was younger, he knew his uncle as an acute lover of motorcycles as he was the one who introduced them to Kidd in the first place. He thought Killer and Kidd how to build one, but he died from a crash riding his bike in the streets with Kidd seated behind him when he was twelve. Kidd looked up at the ceiling noticing how pristine the above tiles were as he could remember clearly being brought in the hospital in a rolling bed next to his uncle.

Oxygen mask, blood all over his body and dripping from the bed, eyes closed, and skin as translucent as a ghost, the feeling of staring at his dead uncle's body could never be erased from his brain no matter how hard he's hit it. He knew his uncle was dead before they separated the two of them for surgery.

The grotesque memory faded back into the storage of his mind as he shoved it back not wanting to think about that right now.

Did living through an accident like his uncle's be considered any better if his brain does turn out to be damaged….?

Kidd spat a big fat curse word to that. He wasn't damaged.

Kidd turned in his bed to look at the intern who was currently fixing his I.V. as they brought him back to his room after the series of tests. He laid back in the bed he'd been in the whole time, and watched the dark haired man whom he accidentally groped the day before.

_"Kidd, I think you need to apologize,"_ he could imagine Killer telling him that for what he did yesterday, but he had a hunch that maybe the blonde had already done that for him.

Apologize - he didn't do anything wr…. Okay, maybe it was bad, but it wasn't something he needed to apologize for. It was an honest mistake.

The man who stood beside his bed noticed he was staring and cast a glance at him.

"Hey," Kidd spoke since he was already looking.

The man looked away uninterested. "This is a hospital. I'd appreciate it if you can control yourself in my workplace."

"I'm not gonna touch your ass. That wasn't on purpose by the way, and I wasn't kidding about seeing you before. I think I know you from somewhere."

The man continued to ignore him.

"You don't know me, and I've never seen you before in my life."

For a moment, the teen closed his eyes trying to remember.

"What's your name?" he asked. Maybe if he knew, he'd know exactly where the intern's face came from.

"No."

The man's answer came out short and simple. Kidd looked at him quizzically.

"What?"

"I don't need to tell you my name. That's not part of my job."

"You know, I could just ask the nurses for who you are," the teen wondered why he was making this so hard.

The raven's arms continued moving, but not once did he turn to face him.

"Go ahead," the man acted like he didn't care. "They know who I am, but I won't tell you my name."

"Why not?"

Finally, did the hospital worker look to raise a brow at him.

"Because I'm sure that I've never met you before. I would remember seeing a person like you. Your appearance isn't very plain, Mr. Eustass."

Kidd didn't know if that was a compliment or not, but he had a gut feeling that the man just didn't like him. The man checked around to make sure that he was all set and made himself to leave ending their conversation, but Kidd didn't want him to leave yet.

"Then what can I do to make you tell me?" he blurted out before the intern turned away.

The man paused to look back at him wondering why he was pushing for this piece of information, especially when it was so easy to get. He could just ask Dr. Hawkins or any hospital staff and they could tell him his identity. It was just a name, but Kidd didn't want to know that way. Not when the man himself could tell him.

The man tilted his head with a curious, but tired breath as he leaned back and folded his arms across his chest. He eyed Kidd trying to guess what his game was, but this was no game.

"When you can walk again, I'll think about it," his analytical grey irises fell down to the teen's injured leg set in a cast.

He was obviously thinking that it would take a few weeks before he could walk on it again. It wasn't really just his broken right leg, he also had a sprained ankle with his left one making it impossible to get onto his two feet, much less stand. If Kidd needed to go somewhere, they dragged him around in a wheelchair. To the intern's calculations, they were letting Kidd out by the end of the week, and they'd never see each other again despite being incapable of getting around. He could recuperate at home, he didn't need to walk. Of course, he could always come back to the hospital and ask for the intern again once he healed, but this was the man's roundabout way of saying drop it. Give it the hell up, I'm not telling you. The intern looked at him expectantly waiting for his answer whether he was going to take on the challenge or not.

"Fine," Kidd took it. "Wait there."

The man's arms loosened around themselves as Kidd threw the blankets off his bottom half.

"What are you doing?" the man hissed alarmed. "Lay back down, you're going to further worsen your injury."

"Stay there," Kidd growled when the man tried to come over.

The man stopped his legs and stayed where he was. Kidd looked at his feet as he twisted them from the bed and hung them over the edge of the bed. He planted a firm hand at the cabinet besides his bed and carefully dipped his legs to touch the floor. It hurt like a son of a bitch to get his feet flat on the ground, and he could feel the intern glue his eyes at him waiting for him to collapse and fall. Kidd grunted over the pain and stood, his injuries getting nothing over him as he arched himself straight. With great concentration to dull his nerves screaming at him to sit the hell down, he looked straight at the raven haired man in front of him who stared back, his tattooed body tensed in incredulous worry.

The man actually thought he could do it. Kidd was actually going to walk with a few days recovery time, his legs seemingly made out of supernatural steel. They both stood there still, but the magical effect dissipated when his right leg cracked from too much pressure and he wobbled to the side unbalanced.

"Fuck," Kidd muttered under his breath as he clawed for the cabinet.

The raven's expression lost all its suspense with a hidden relief. He started to stalk over, and Kidd tried to push himself back up.

"I said I could do it!" he stubbornly tried to force his knees to support themselves.

A firm hand wrapped around his arm and pushed him back to the bed.

"Sit. back. down."

It was a chilling command. The teen looked up to meet a pair of irrefutable grey eyes that warned him that if he tried to stand again, there would be another limb broken.

Kidd didn't argue as he let the pair of thin hands take care of him as he obeyed and settled himself back on the bed. The tired face of the intern leaned in close to him as he readjusted all the needles that he ripped off back into their place. The well defined features of the lean man which were easy to see at this distance was eerily familiar, but there was something missing.

The long, dextrous fingers inserted the needles back under his skin expertly after years of experience, maybe too precisely for just an intern, and tucked him back under the sheets nicely - tightly. Almost too tightly signifying that if he tried this stupid stunt again, he'd handcuff Kidd back to bed. The man shot the teen a look to see if he understood that, and Kidd didn't peep a single sound.

"Comfortable?"

Kidd stitched his lips together not wanting to answer.

"Good."

The teen looked above as the intern didn't even let him sit up. His body lay horizontal across the bed, the blanket up to his neck like a cocoon. He couldn't even move his arms under there as the blanket trapped him immobile.

"I'll be back to check on you in a few hours, and I do hope that I'll still find you in your bed."

That was a death threat looming over the teen's head.

"See you soon."

The intern's body pulled away from his, and Kidd tried to angle his head to see the intern go. The neck, the only part of his body that he could move, craned to get a view. He could see part of the man's upper body as he exited out the door, and closed it.

Hopefully, someone would come before the angry intern and undo the blanket soon.

* * *

Throughout the rest of the day, Law went through his daily routine. Kidd would be fine. Why did he even want his name anyway? A face was a lot easier to remember than a name. If he hadn't recognized him by now, then there was no way knowing his name would help.

It was by lunch break in the cafeteria that a nurse came up to him as he sat alone by the windows with a cup of black tea.

"Um, Law," a slim, blue haired girl with a ponytail tied high at the back came by his table.

She was also at break and held a tray of her own food of soup, a few other sides, and a drink.

"One of your patients was wrapped under his blanket like a burrito, and I think he might've hurt himself," she pouted confused.

Law took a quiet sip of his tea. So it was Vivi that found Kidd and saved him.

"You might need to look over him extra carefully before he does something dangerous to himself," she whispered. "But I'll keep an extra eye out too. I gave him an extra blanket just in case he was cold, but I'll just try to pass by his room a few more times for you."

"Thank you, Vivi," he thanked her.

"No problem," she smiled. "I'll see you later."

The nurse waved goodbye as she made her merry way to her friends over to another table, and Law continued to sip his delicious tea.

Names don't come cheap.


End file.
